tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinx Baby/Transcript
Narrator: Ah, just another day at Languid Town. Madi Shinx is going to her neighbor, Miss Carrymack's house, but what she doesn't know, is that she would be in for the worst treat ever. Madi: Oh, hey Carrymack. Carrymack: Shhh, you'll wake the baby. Madi: My dad told me to bring this package to you. (Madi gives the package to Carrymack, then notices that she has a baby stroller.) Madi: Wait, I thought you don't have kids. Carrymack: Oh, you wanna play baby? Madi: Um, no. Let's not and say we did. (puts ears down) Carrymack: Oh, when you do that with your ears, you look like a baby in a bonnet. Oh, you'll be the baby, and I'll be the mommy. Isn't that cute? Madi: Nooooo! (cut to Madi Shinx dressed up like a baby) Madi: Ugh, why did she have to do that? This is an injustice, woman! I do not deserve that treatment! Carrymack: What's the matter, Shinx baby? Are you hungry? Madi: No, I'm not! I've just eaten my taco lunch an hour ago! Carrymack: There, there! Mommy will fix a nice lunch! (Madi Shinx is seated in a high chair and served mush) Carrymack: Mmm, mush! Madi: She really had to serve that? That looks like puke! Carrymack: Open wide, Shinx baby! Here comes the airplane! (flings spoon into Carrymack's face) Madi: I'm not eating that, lady! Carrymack: Now, now, don't be such a fuss, Shinx baby! It tastes like candy! Madi: She's bribing me to eat! I would never fall for this! Carrymack: Now, open wide! Ahhh! Madi: AAAAAAGGGGH - (eats the mush) That tasted awful! Did I really need to choke that down? Carrymack: There now, Shinx baby! What a good girl! (Madi burps.) Madi: Carrymack: Oh, did that feel better? Now, go on somewhere else, Shinx baby! (cut to Madi Shinx in the baby room with a pacifier in her mouth) Madi: (spits out pacifier) Was it that necessary to treat me like a baby? I only come to her house to give my dad's package to her. She should have known that I didn't want to be treated like this. This is making me feel like poop. Wait a minute, poop... Madi: Eureka, that's it! I'll pretend to cry, so then Carrymack will think that I have pooped myself, so that when she takes that diaper off, I will run for it! (starts fake crying, then poops herself) Madi: (sniff, sniff) Oh, I did poop myself. That taco lunch was part of the plan... more or less. Phew, stinky! Well, what goes in must come out. Carrymack: (sniffing) Pew! Smells like Shinx baby needs a change! Madi: I just hope I get a change, because if I get diaper rash, it's going to be unpleasant for me! And this whole plan might not be worth getting that ten thousand pounds of carb out my system. Oh, I feel yucky! (cries) Carrymack: There, there, Shinx baby, I'll clean you up. Madi: You better get me out this, lady, because I almost acted like a baby because of you! Carrymack: Time for a new diaper! (takes off the diaper) Oh, Shinx baby! What a load! That's nasty! This is naughty- this is a huge naughty. Oh... (sprays air freshener.) Category:Transcripts